kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kirby RP Gaiden
The Kirby RP Gaiden is one of the many nonexisting fangames based upon the mighty Kirby RP. It's a Platformer-Beat 'em up, like Kirby games, and plays like an hybrid of The Subspace Emissary and a Kirby game. EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER ever appeared in the RP, no matter how forgotten or unimportant, is playable. Obviously, tell me if you notice I missed some. I'm Armorchompy. Send me a message on my Message Board. If you want, you can make movesets about your chars, since you know them much better than me. Or about others, because I'm lazy. I'm slowly finishing this, but still a WIP. There are also spinoff RPGs called The Kirby RP Gaiden (Pokemon Version), made by tails41yoshi, and The Kirby RP Gaiden (RPG Version), made by DarkAlex06. Fusions do not exist because I hate SU deal with it lol I'm cool doritos mlg (The actual reason is that they'd be impossible to implement.) Mechanics The attack system works like in Kirby, but the Guarding System works like in Smash: A aura shield is created around the character. It blocks everything but grabs, but it can break if hit too much. There are also rolls, to the joy of every For Glory scrub, but no Perfect Shielding. Every character has a Final Smash, that they can get by slaughtering enemies, like Meta Knight's powers. It's activated by pressing Select. Legend: # N''' = Regular attack. # '''Air = In the air. # Hold '''= A charged attack # '''D = Attack done while dashing # Sd/Dwn/Fw/Bk/Up '= An attack done while holding Side/Down/Forward/Back/Up. # '''Counter '= Some characters have a counter that works like ESP's PK Insight. # '+ '= An attack has invincibilty frames. # '''Wa = the character's underwater attack # Grab '= A grab. Duh. # '''Yoyo '= Down, up, attack. # '''Reverse Yoyo= Up, Down, Attack. # FS Final Smash # HP = DUH. The "average" Hp is ten, like in KDL3 # Sp '= Ground and aerial speed. It goes from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest. # '''Ws '= Water speed. Same as the above. # 'Puff/Help/Wing/Cupid/Ufo/Jet/Hammer Lord '= What the character does when you press the jump button in the air. Puff is the standard one, Help(er) is a normal jump, Wing is like Wing, Cupid floats like Cupid when you want it to, UFO always floats, Jet is flying similar to Jet, and Hammer Lord is a glide, thanks to the character sucking/having heavy equipment. Characters: * '''Keeby Knight: A slow, powerful character that can charge all of his attacks. HP 9 SP 2 WS 3. Wing. ** N: a hammer slam. ** Hold: A Jet-powered Hammer Slam. Powerful as a Hammer Flip. ** Dash +: The same as Hammer ** Dash Hold + : A jet, longer version of the attack. It's also more powerful, but has more endlag ** Foward: Keeby shoots a missile out of the hammer. ** Foward Hold: Hammer Flamethrower. ** Aerial: Same as Hammer ** Aerial hold +: It continues as long as you hold the button. It's like the Hammer Swing, but WITH JETS ** Wa: A slower Hammer swing. Cannot be charged. ** FS: Similar to Ike's Great Aether. * Light Knight: A tanky but not too powerful character. Its paralyzer needs to hit bosses three times to work. HP 12 SP 2 WS 2. Wing. ** N +: A three-hit sword jab. The third hit has invincibility frames. ** Hold: He fires a paralyzing shot, that blocks enemies for some seconds. ** Up: An upwards stab. ** Dash: A less powerful, faster version of Sword's Dash attack. ** Wa: An electrical shock comin out of his laser blade. ** FS: His Halberd passes by and shoots. * Krazy: Is it really a puffball? It seems to copy Smash Bros. Kirby's moveset. HP 9 SP 3 WS 3. Puff, but he instantly deflates without firing air puffs. ** N: a jab. ** Side: A hammer swing. It hits twice when used in midair. ** Side Hold: A hammer flip. ** Dash +: Kirby's dash attack from Melee. ** Up +: Final Cutter ** Down: Stone ** Air: Twinkle Star ** Wa: A spin. Like Twinkle Star, but less range. ** FS: Ultra Sword * [[Knuckle Dee|'KDee']]:''' A very frail but powerful character, that relies on the skill of the user. HP 7 SP 5 WS 1. Help. ** N: Spear Slash. Pressing it again results in a combo similar to Beetle Kirby's. ** Up +: Upwards stab ** Fw: Throws a Gas Grenade. It works like Poison Kirby's Poison Cloud. ** Hold: He shoots a missile out of the spear. If you release B in the middle of the animation, he'll shoot a short-ranged Light Flash. ** Dash +: Like Sword's Dash attack. Can be followed with Sword's Up B, that KDee cannot use in other situations. ** Counter +: KDee dodges and counters with an extremely powerful slash. If you hold a direction while he's slashing, he'll jump in that direction after the slash but before the invincibility frames end. ** Air: Same as his N attack, but faster and only the first hit. ** Air Dwn +: same as normal spear. ** Wa: He flails his arms, panicking. ** FS: He goes offstage and uses his Plasma Blade. He then teleports back in. * '''KDee Soul: This false hero has incredible powers, but lacks KDee's speed. HP 9 SP 2 WS 2. Cupid. ** N: Throws a Shadow Kunai. ** Dash +: A teleport. ** Yoyo +: He hisses while creating giant shadow wings. A dark explosion surrounds him. ** Hold: He fires a darkness spear. ** Grab +: He holds up his victim with telekinesis. *** Fw +: He throws foward. *** Bk +: Does Ness' backthrow. It's not very powerful, but has amazing range. *** Up +: A dark explosin throws up the victim. *** Dwn +: The victim simply disappears. ** Wa: He spins with two darkness swords. ** Fs: He teleports around the arena, causing explosions. * Oculus Noctis: The only character with two fsmashes, but lacks any kind of invincibility frames. HP 11 SP 3 WA 4. Puff. ** N: Thrusts his pole foward. ** Grab : He balances the opponent on his stick. *** Fw: Throws foward. *** Bk: Slams back the stick with a half backflip. Powerful, but has ending lag. *** Up: Parasol's throw. *** Dwn: Drills on the opponent. ** Reverse Yoyo: Like Hammer twirl. Very powerful, but has no invincibility. ** Wa: Thrusts his stick foward. ** FS: The game pauses, and you get to choose beetween two smashes. One is a healing wish with animation similar to Gen 6 Wish (Pokemon, duh), the other PK STARSTORM. * Phan Kine: This weird underwater fighter focuses on grabs. HP 11 SP 2 WS 5. Help. ** N +: Phan Kine inhales, and then grabs any caught enemy with his trunk. He is invincible while holding them, but will automatical release them after some time. He can move slowly during the hold, but there's a chance the grabbed character will be released. To throw, press the attack button while holding a direction, like DK's cargo throw. *** N: Weakly flops the opponent foward. Fastest throw. *** Fw +: With a FLOMP, he shoots the enemy foward. Greatest range of all throws. *** Bk: He spins some times, damaging close enemies, and throws the enemy backwards. If used when the boss is very close, it inflicts crazy damage, but there's no invincibility during the attack. *** Up +: He does a backflip, and throws up the enemy during the jump, then, when it falls back down, pokes it up with his trunk. Similar the Parasol Throw. *** Dwn +: Throws down the enemy. Good for comboing into Phan Kine's only other move. ** Dash +: A rolling attack similar to Phanpy's. ** Wa: (In water, Phan Kine's attacks don't change, but his down throw is a meteor smash.) ** FS: He turns giant, and can grab anything in front of it, including bosses. * Spuddle Dee: '''This Dee, man, is, like, totally radical, and his moves are so rightfully tubular! (I have no idea why I did that, and no, it doesn't relate to the character in any way. The character is defensive, with powerful attacks that will probably make you get hit if you don't use them at the right time.) HP 12 SP 2 WA 2. Help. ** N: Parasol Thrust. The stars shot go further than normal Parasol's. *** Hold: Parasol hold. ** Fw: Spuddle hops backwards while extending his Parasol. A slow but mildly rewarding move. ** Bk: A pummel with the hold of the umbrella. Small range, good DPS. ** Dash +: similar to Parasol's dash attack, but has actual invincibilities. ** Air: An attack similar to Green Mario's Nair. ** Up Air +: A move similar to D3's Uair. Blocks projectiles coming from above, and has invincibility for the duration of the attack. ** FS: Uhhhhhh..... He fires a rain Hadouken out of his parasol. Very small and slow, but hits pretty hard. * '''Stella: '''This girl has a very good voice, that allows her to have a lot of ranged moves, but her slow moves are crippling at close range. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Puff. ** N: Robobot Mike's neutral attack. Can be angled and spammed repeteadly. ** Hold: She fires a powerful voice blast. Great range. ** Yoyo: Fires a giant note that then splits into four. ** Dash: Fires a compacted note that travels fast. ** Wa: Since sound waves travel faster in the water, she does her normal attack but with more range and power. ** FS: She goes berserk for 15 seconds and starts repeatedly shouting in her mic, producing Robobot Mike's notes (except that they explode), and sound waves at opponents. * '''Dr. Simirror: '''This Simirror has a Doctorate, so beware! He relies on reflecting projectiles back at the opponent. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Help. ** N: Slashes with his wand. The slash can reflect projectilesif correctly timed. ** Dash: The splitting attack. Can be used in the air and angled by holding a direction while attacking. ** Up: Doctor's up attack. ** Down: Prepares a potion. He can make a Fire, Electric, Ice, Healing or Mirror potion. Mirror potions grant him a temporary immunity to all projectiles, which get reflected. ** Guard: Mirror Guard (the KPR version.) ** FS: He waves his wand around, and many of those homing stars that are created when you reflect a projectile in KPR appear out of nowhere, blasting a random enemy. * '''Chronage: This guy is rather weak, but has a devastating Final Smash. HP 9 SP 4 WS 4. Puff. ** N: A three hit combo. First a punch, then some rapid fire punches, and an uppercut. Has decent DPS, but small range. ** Grab: Does KMA's pummel on an enemy. other close enemies are damaged. ** Dash +: A teleport. ** Hold: Does a Warlock Punch with its left hand. Slower and less powerful than a Hammer Flip, but still his better option. ** Dwn +: Like Witch Time, but lasts only 1.5 seconds on bosses (normal duration on mini-bosses.) and completely stops normal enemies. Chronage is invincible during the attack. ** Wa: A punch. ** Fs: He claps his hands together. Time suddenly stops for ten second, which is enough time for six/seven Warlock Punches. * Colt: '''This Wheel user has an incredible speed, but lacks a bit in DPS. HP 9 SP 5 WA 4. Puff. ** N +: He dashes foward in wheel form, invincible. Turning, jumping and braking removes invincibility, but not if he's built enough speed. Speed is obtained by dashing, simply. The faster he's going, the more damage he'll do. At certain speeds, he'll be able to dash on: Water, Lava, Breakable stuff without breaking it, and finally, Air. Exactly, at max speed, he'll not fall in the air, dashing in a straight line. ** Hold N +: Similar to S. He's not invincible while charging, but an hitbox that destroys projectiles is around it. A full charge makes him go at near max speed. ** Dash +: It's normal attack, but has a little bit of startup and starts out with more speed. ** Air: He spins around twice. Landing during the move will begin a dash at higher speeds than even the Dash Attack. ** Wa: He does his neutral attack, but at a much slower staring speed. He starts out so slow that at the very beginning he's not invincible. ** FS: He dashes at max speed for some seconds. In PvP, he loops around the stage. * '''Sapphy: This character has very weak and not too fast moves, but they all cancel themselves upon hitting (Turbo Mode style) you can cancel only five times in a combo. HP 7 SP 3 WA 3. Puff. ** N: Does an horizontal slash. High endlag, but good for linking into bad moves. ** Fw: Stabs foward. Filler. ** Dash +: Master's dash attack. Bad damage, but good for catching up with opponents that are flying away. ** Air: He stabs foward. More filler. ** Up Air: MK's uair. ** Dwn Air: Drills downwards. ** Wa: Slashes around. Can link twice. ** FS: He pulls out a Marth™ lawnmower and begins mowing down any enemy in front of them. * Rockirby: He's incredibly resistant, and his attacks cover a large area, but he's slow and can't dish out too much damage. He's the lowest in the official list you can find HERE. HP 13 SP 1 WS 1. Puff. ** N: Rockirby throws a mine turtle at the ground. ** Air: Rockirby gets hit by a rocket out of nowhere and crashes onto the enemy. ** Hold: Rockirby makes a pie-flavoured pie and throws it. ** D +: Rockirby says "Everybody do the flop" then falls onto the ground ** Sd/Dwn/Up: Rockirby throws a wedge of cheese. You can have up to 5 cheese wedges on the screen at once. If they fall on the floor, they become a healing item. ** Counter += Rockirby pulls a super reflective piano out of nowhere and reflects the attack. It only works on projectiles. ** Wa = Rockirby rides an eel shaped like a train. ** FS = Rockirby unleashes asdfmovie ultimateness, defeating alot of stuff. ** U T = Rockirby says "Whoops!" then falls up some stairs. ** D T = Rockirby does the flop. But it isn't like his D. ** S T = Rockirby says "Beep, beep, I'm a sheep, I said beep, beep, I'm a sheep." * Rough: A... Random... Guy. HP 10 SP 3 WS 3. Puff. ** N: Gets a random ability. ** Fs: Randomly gets a random final smash from a random character in this random game. * Needlin': 'This character specializes in DPS, but his attacks have short range and high endlag. HP 10 SP 2 WA 3. Puff. ** Hold: Extends the spikes on his hat. Continous DPS. Mashing the D-pad shoots needles everywhere. ** Dash +: Rolls foward. Mashing the D-pad shoots a needla backwards and one foward. ** Up: Pokes up with a giant spike. Mashing shoots it out. ** Down Air: Pokes downwards. Mashing will shoot the spike down, and the recoil will shoot him up a little bit, like Beam's Dash Air attack. ** Reverse Yoyo: Extends the drill upwards, and spins vertically with it. Awkward to use, but great damage. Mashing will end the move earlier, saving you from some situations since the move has no invincibility. ** FS: Makes spikes grow on all the ground, which he can walk through unharmed. * 'Krystal * Lirby: He specializes in long-ranged combat, and his defense is... Mediocre. But, he can pack a lot of power and is quite quick. He is great for intermediate players. HP: 8 SP: 3 WS: 5. Wing. **N = Fires an orb of water **Air = Same as N **Hold = Slams forward with a water hand **D+ = Does a kickflip that sends the wave he dashes on forward **Sd/Up = Forms a long-bladed rainbow sword and slashes forward **Counter+ = Melts into a puddle, and comes back up in a large splash **Wa = The whole body of water shakes violently, damaging everything in it thats on screen **Grab = Grabs the opponent with a water hand and slams them downwards **Yoyo = Erupts a powerful geyser in front of him **FS = Summons the water dragon to perform a screen nuke * Krolg: He is very powerful, but he is very sturdy at the same time. Player needs a very good timing to control him. HP 11 SP 3 WS 2. Wing. ** N: Sword Slash, Uppercut (twice), Multi-sword Attack (thrice) ** Air: Sword Spin ** Hold: X-Slash ** Dash: Sword Stab ** Dash Hold +: Dark Explosion ** Forward: Dark Sphere projectile ** Forward Hold +: Heart-slashing attack ** Up: Up Thrust ** Up Hold +: Dark Mach Tornado ** Counter +: Krolg's mouthguard opens and reveals a orange hole, which breathes fire out. ** Reverse Yoyo: Shuttle Loop ** Grab: Krolg creates either Yarn Dark Matter's whip or trail of web, pulls his opponents in front of him and bites him with his mouthguard jaws. ** Wa: Sword Spin. After that attack, the water around corrupts for small amount of time. The corrupted water harms anyone who swims through it. ** FS: Krolg's mouthguard opens and fires a very powerful beam for 5 seconds. * Chip * Kruisy * Waddle Blooky 'Not much is known about this mysterious ghost Waddle Dee. He claims he cannot die (but he does fade away when "killed") and is very weak, often crying, but find out for yourself! HP 7; SP 3; WS 3 (goes through water). * 'Bold (riding Grand Wheelie): He is one of fastest characters, but, while very sturdy, if Bold himself is attacked instead of Grand Wheelie, he will get double damage than usual. HP 12 SP 5 WS 2. Jet. ** N +: Dash ** Side: Bazooka shot. ** Air: similar to Sword Spin and Giant Swing attacks, but performed with Grand Wheelie ** Hold +: Charged Dash (leaves a trail of fire that damages in contact) ** Wa: default Water Gun ** FS: Bold calls his mid-boss friends (...and Waddle Doos...and Ice Dragon), and together they perform Triple Finish-like attack. * Dr. Koggy * PsyKirb: This little guy is incredibly fast and powerful. When he's fighting, enemies can go down in around 3 hits with his tremendous attack power... but so can he due to his horrible defense. But you have to find a way to hit him first. And he attacks in three different ways. HP 5; SP 5; WS 4; UFO. ** N: ESP's Psychokinesis attack. ** Air: Sword Spin. ** Hold: Force Blast, which then charges into Mega and then Giga Force Blast. ** D+: Drill Rush. ** Side: 3-phase attack like Meta Knight's Side Tilt in Brawl and Sm4sh. ** Up: Up Thrust. ** Down: A sweep kick. ** Counter+: PK Insight. ** Wa: A spin kick. ** Grab: Grabs the opponent with a psychic grab. *** Forward Throw: He points forward, shooting the grabbed opponent back. *** Up Throw: He lifts his hand up, flinging the grabbed opponent upwards. *** Down Throw: Kirby's Down Throw from the Smash games (Fury Stomp). *** Back Throw: Ness's Back Throw. Okey damage. ** Yoyo: Shuttle Loop. ** Reverse Yoyo: Final Cutter. ** FS: He holds opponents in a psychic bubble. The trapped opponents will then be hit by PSI Rockin Ω. Non-trapped opponents can still be hit by PSI Rockin Ω's explosion though. * Amaya * Waddle Dee™: This Waddle Dee is one of the few users of Copy, which is actually pretty good in a game where most characters are stuck with a single moveset. He has low HP to compensate. HP 7 SP 4 WA 2. See below for double jump. ** N: Copy's attack. ** Double Jump: He hops on a Bronto Burt provided by The Narrator WDG Hired. It's very quick and can absorb a hit coming from above, but is kinda hard to control. *** Air N: He throws the Bronto foward. Decent damage, takes some time to execute. * Dark Kirby * Dark Meta Knight DX (SOUL OS (& Knuckles)): Thee edge hath cometh! But seriously, this guy's an all around character that's a bit lacking in moves. HP 10 SP 3 WS 3. Wing. ** N: A sword slash. Works like Meta Knight's smash jab, slashing as long as you hold the button down. ** Dash+: With a mirror shattering's sound, DMK slashes forward, shooting mirror shards around himself, but they don't have much range. ** Air: Spins around. ** Wa: Spins around. ** FS: Spin- er, uses Galaxia Darkness, but vertically, like Odin's Zantetsuken. * Wizzy: The red ninja strikes fear into his foes' hearts with fast and stealthy attacks, though he's not the strongest out there, you'll find he's racked a lot of damage after many quick strikes, works great defensively, but can also be an offensive force. HP 8; SP 5; WS 5; Puff ** N: Throws one kunai, Like Falco's lasers in melee. ** Air+: Creates a beam shield around him with his katana. ** Hold: Quad Shock, just gets more powerful with the charge. ** D+: Dash attack for Ninja. ** Side: Fast, strong sword lunge. ** Up: Puts his katana into the ground and handstands on the handle to kick upwards, fast start time. ** Down: A sweep kick that trips opponents. ** Counter+: Vanish, disappears when hit and strikes, reappearing. ** Wa: Spins, keeping both feet stretched out. ** Grab: KUNAI WITH CHAIN! He throws a short ranged kunai that will latch on to whoever it hits and drag them towards Wizzy. *** Forward Throw: Punches the opponent, hard. *** Up Throw: Sky drop from Ninja (Also Kirby's Up-throw in smash) *** Down Throw: Fury Stomp, Also acts as his combo throw. *** Back Throw: Teleports behind and roundhouse kicks them, high knockback. ** Yoyo: Sends a beam wave upwards, but can be angled to go straight up or in front of Wizzy. ** Reverse Yoyo: Slashing Cutter, Cleaving Cutter, then Final Cutter. (Basically the full combo) ** FS: Throws a further range kunai with chain in a straight line that can go through enemies and latch on to multiple people, once they're dragged towards Wizzy, he proceeds to hit them with EVERYTHING he's got, ending in a Lethality strike. (Very fast katana strike that goes right through the enemy, launching them far and pretty much killing them, does 8HP of damage total.) * Hirby: This hothead can really pack a punch! Unlike his brother, he is more of a tank with high attack and defense, but very slow. Good for players that specialize in brute force. HP: 11 SP: 2 WS: 1 Puff * Z: 'This guy is rather frail and not that powerful, but he starts regenerating HP with time if he's not hit for a while (This does not work in The Arena's resting rooms for obvious reasons). HP 6 SP 3 WS 3: Puff ** N: He slashes with his left and right claws, alternatively. ** Fw: He shoots rapidly with one Blaster. mashig will result in him rapid firing with both guns. The shots are rapid but don't flinch the opponent *cough* tohrya *cough* ** Dw: He rapidly ativates a blue hexagonal reflecto- it's the shine c'mon it's the shine of course it's the shine. ** Hold N: He charges up a Blaster shot. ** D Hold: He blends in with the background, works like Archer's guard attack but some attacks will hit. ** Dash: That spinning attack Animal had. Can be used in the air and angled too, but it will do less damage. ** Air: an horizontal spin with both claws outstretched. ** Fw Air: He turns his hat into a Mr. Frosty/Hothead and breathes ice/fire. Which one of the two is random. (Hey remember this power? I do) ** Wa: He fires his Blaster, and an omnidirectional weak spark attack is shot out. ** Fs: Breakneck Blitz. * 'Electra: This young girl may look weak, but with her abilities, she can easily do well if you know how to use her! Just beware, water is bad when playing as her. You will see why if you step in water with her. She does mostly well from afar, so keep your distance. HP 9; SP 3; WA 1; Puff. ** N: Uncharged attack from Plasma. (Plasma Needle?) ** Air Up+: Spark's Up attack in KRtDL and KPR. ** Air Down+: Spark's midair down attack in KRtDL and KPR. ** Hold: Charges Spark for 5 seconds, has 3 levels of charge. ** D+: 100-Whip Dash. ** Side: Normal Whip lash. ** Up: Upwards Whip lash. ** Down: She sends a bolt of electricity on the ground. ** Counter+: She dodges and hits opponents hard with her whip. ** Wa: She spins her whip around herself. Gets self-damage. ** Grab: She extends her whip out for a long-ranged grab. *** All of her throws are Whip's directional throws from KRtDL, KTD and KPR. ** Yoyo+: Whip Tornado. ** Reverse Yoyo: She extends her whip, spinning it across the ground. ** FS: She stores power in her whip (she's of course, invincible doing this), and once she's done, she slams her whip hard into the ground, creating a huge electric explosion. * Nurvy * Nurby * Kuggy * Kandy * Granite * Pirby: This little guy's got incredibly powerful attacks, but they're rather slow. He's got many moves, but they're hard to use. HP 11 SP 2 WA 2. Puff. ** N: Hammer HMWB 8, a Hammer Nail that shoots Beams at full health. Using it more times results into Hammer Spam, that finishes in a beam if Pirby's at full health. ** Dash +: Hammer GH 1, a supersonic version of the Hammer Swing, goes very far but does no damage. ** Hold: Hammer FT 2, a ranged version of the Hammer Fip. ** Hold (2 seconds): Hammer Fire 4B: A laser. ** Hold Fw +: Hammer Laser 4A. Like Fire FB, but moves Pirby to the side. ** Up Hold: Hammer Flip 3, a version similar to Smash 4 Kirby's. ** Dwn B +: Hammer Twirl ** Dwn B Hold +: Hammer Twirl 9, a charged Hammer Flip. ** Sd: Hammer Missiles 6. ** Air: Hammer Swing 10B, a Giant Swing. ** Air Fw: Hammer GSWB 11B: A weaker Giant Swing that shoots beams. ** Dash Air +: Hammer SFS 10A, like a Giant Swing, but it makes Pirby move foward like Jet's fully charged attack. ** Wa: Giant Swing ** Fs: HR-D3 fires a giant laser. * Ribbon * Kirby Knight (He's actually Kirby, but due to heavy changes made to him, he counts as a new character) This tanky character is great for beginners, having a huge amount of moves that are easy to use, but he's only decent at higher levels of gameplay. HP 13 SP 2 WA 3. Wing. ** N: He jabs￼ with Master up to three times. Ends quickly. ** Side: He shoots a small burst of energy foward. ** Up: Stabs upwards. Great range. ** Down: Does Sword's slide attack from KAM (and SqSq I guess...) ** Hold: Fires a Sword Beam. ** Dash: Teleports foward, like ESP's teleport. Great hitbox on the first part of the move. ** Air: Slashes his sword. Unlike normal Sword, he doesn't bounce off the enemy whem hitting it. ** Dair: Thrusts his sword downwards, but doesn't fall faster. Like Link's dair, it bounces off enemies. ** Dash Dair: Slams on the ground diagonally with small shockwaves. ** Yoyo: He raises his sword to the sky, and his wings shine brightly. If he isn't hit during the rather lengthy animation, he heals up a bit. ** Wa: He spins his sword all around himself. ** Fs: He thrusts his sword in the sky, and a ring of light shoots horizontally from it, illuminating everyting￼. Not very damaging, but he heals himself as well. * Univa Knight * Roman * Deci: This deceiving mage packs a lot of tricks and a really strange move set. Her ATK and DEF are good, but her speed and mobility is limited. Recommended for advanced players HP:10 SP: 2 WS: 2 UFO * Weeby * Walukirby * Dreamsquid * Dimena * Starry * Nyx (Normal Forme): '''Hey look! a person that totally isn't gonna backstab you! Despite having many other hidden powers, she (they're actually gender neutral, but they pretend to be female cause well you know they're kinda undercover) fights with the powers she got from the 7 temples, resulting in a very weird, hard to get used to moveset. HP 11 SP 3 WA 2. Cupid (Using the cape of flight) ** N: She simply punches the hardest she can. Despite being a jab, it is slow and powerful because I'm a Ganon main and every character I make has to be like Ganon. ** Fw Hold: Pulls out a random weapons and stabs foward with it. Don't ask me how you can stab with, say, a club, a bow, a gun or a burrito, because those are all options. ** Dash: ESP's teleport, but the huge hitbox isn't at the start, but at the end. ** Air: She dashes. Yes, in the air. It's not really an attack, more like a sudden boost of movement that can be useful to speedrun, or to do comboes. ** Dwn Air: Shoots a kamehameha angled at 45° degrees down. Hitbox stays out forlong, but less damage than you'd expect. ** Fw Air: Spins around with the weapon you got with the Fw Hold move. SPINNING BURRITOS ** Wa: same as above. ** FS: for just one frame, the enemy gets a glimpe of their real form. Lowers all enemies' attack and defense for a while. * '''Epsilon * Red * Speldee * Block * Inferno * Isaac * Alberto * Luta: A winged Fighter? What? That aside, this tough girl is very deadly with her offensive attacks. If you get grabbed, be prepared for 5 seconds of doing nothing while getting comboed, possibly to death. However, she's lacking options against enemies she cannot grab, and her ranged attacks are weak. HP 8 SP 3 WA 2 Wing ** N: Vulcan Jab. ** Air: Double Kick, but way faster. ** Hold: Force Blast, turns into Mega and then Giga Force Blast. ** D+: KSS's version of Spin Kick, but slightly faster. ** Side: Smash Punch. ** Up: Does a fast front flip, in which her feet damage people at the top. ** Down: Does a seemingly weak, but in actuality very powerful sweep kick. ** Counter+: She blocks the hit with her left hand and does an unimaginably powerful punch with her right hand, which launches people pretty far. ** Wa: Spin kick. ** Grab: She picks the opponent up with one hand, no matter how big the opponent is. However, she can't pick up bosses, because that would just be broken *cough*. *** Forward Throw: She slightly throws the opponent forward. Good for comboing. *** Up Throw: She does a moon kick, launching the opponent up only slightly. Also good for comboing. *** Down Throw: She jumps up and does an axe kick. Best throw for comboing. *** Back Throw: Similar to Cloud's Back Throw animation. You guessed it, also good for comboing. ** Yoyo: SHORY- I mean, Rising Break. ** Reverse Yoyo: A karate chop, which stuns opponents for a while. Good for starting a throw combo. ** FS: Similar to Mii Brawler's Omega Blitz. * Kali: Krystal's moveset clone... except that her Beam and Mirror attacks are weaker, and that she's got lower stats. HP 5 SP 2 WA 2 Puff ** N: She weakly slaps foward. Can be used twice in rapid succession. ** Fw: She fires a single beam sphere from her wand. ** Bk: She does a backwards spin kick, and then falls flat on her face. ** Hold: She fires a keychaining blast, borrowing Gurby's power. It is a OHKO on EVERYTHING... but it takes three minutes to charge. The time of a regular PvP match is 2 minutes and 59 seconds. ** Wa: She headbutts foward, and nearly drowns. ** FS: She locks the opponent in a barrier. And that's it. * Ultimakirby: '''This monstrosity was created by the evil in everyone's heart. It uses Copy, which we all know is the best ability ever. HP 11 SP 3 WA 4 * '''Flickr: This sadist may not be the most damaging fighter, because he takes his time torturing his opponent before the final blow, but for a long range fighter, he's very sturdy. Hp 13 SP 2 WA 2. UFO. * Azrael: His gimmick is switching between two forms: his "light" form and true form. "Light" form relies on defense, while his true form relies on offence. HP 15 ("light" form) or 9 (true form) SP 2/4 WS 2. Wing. ** N: Rapier Slash, Uppercut (twice), Multisword Attack (thrice) ** Air: Sword Spin ** Hold: Light Barrier (similar to Spark Barrier) ("light" form), Dark explosion (true form) ** Dash +: forward ram, similar to Hi-Jump attack ("light" form), swinging his rapiers, similar to Dark Matter Clone attack in his second phase (true form) ** Forward: Summons light orb or little Dark Matter (depends on form), which homes at enemies. ** Back: claps with his wings, hitting enemy from back. ** Up: shoots light beam ("light" form) or dark beam (true form) in the sky. ** Down: Switch form (from "light" to true) ** Grab: shoots beam of light at grabbed enemy ("light" form), or sprays them with dark cloud, poisoning them (true form). ** Wa: Underwater Slash ** FS ("light" form): Summons beams of light from skies at everything, similar to PK Starstorm. ** FS (true form): Turns into Angel of Death form for 15 seconds. His attacks become stronger, his health and speed increase, and his Dual Rapier Slash turns into Ultra Sword attack, which performed twice. * Gurby * Shadow Krazy * Dark Galacta Knight * X''' * '''Waddle Doo (RP) * Starfury * Kirb * Thiron * Ruthiji (Ruth, The Creator) * Autumn * Caelator * Flare * Expiel * Clayton * Tyler * David * Tina * Bob * Larry * Mach * Dreamer * Flare * Wizz * Blind Dee * Falkirby * Hikarux * Black Kirby (like all the characters in the new RP, he is unlocked by completing the secret level based on the New RP.) ''This mage has powerful spells, but they take a second to cast, and he's defenseless when doing so. HP 7 SP 2 WA 2. Puff. ** N: Stabs with a shiv. Not too powerful, but can be spammed and is pretty fast. ** Fw: Casts a Fireball foward. The fastest magic attack, takes only a half second to cast. ** Bk: He snaps his fingers (what fingers?) without even looking and casts a thunderbolt behind him. The stilish fingersnap makes this attack 1.5 seconds long, but hry, it's badass! (#WorthIt) ** Up: After a three second cast, a Meteor falls from the sky. Very powerful.￼ ** Dash +: Casts an Ice Drill that moves foward and runs behind it. 0.5 seconds.￼ ** Air N: Slams foward with a staff. ** Wa: Stabs with the dagger. ** FS: Charges up for four seconds (he's invincible while doing so) and then fires an hadouken similar to Samus' Final Smash. ** * _': This nameless Dark Matter creature is rather weak, but if you can find the hidden Blobs in each level, she'll get stronger the more you have, Zygarde Style. UFO. * '''+ (Shir) * White Cobra * Phyron * Hydron * Brute (obtained by beating The Arena in a time under twenty minutes (a pretty hard, but not super difficult time.)) ''This puff's so strong, it isn't funny! Can make a Bonkers cry out for mummy! Can pick up a big block with relative ease, makes crushing rockys seem such a breeze! He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this puff's one hell of a guy! Huh! HP 13 SP 1 WS 1. Hammer Lord. ** N: Thrusts his trident foward. ** Hold: Throws his net (that he just found) on the enemy. Blocks a caught for some seconds, but is very predictable. ** Fw +: He does a shoulder bash with his armoured shoulder. ** Dw: SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** Dash: He dashes foward and grabs the opponent, making him fall down. ** Air: He stabs foward. ** Dw Air: Ganon's Dair. ** Dash Air: Similar to KTD's Spear Toss. Can be done many times in a single jump. ** Wa: He throws a trident. ** Fs: He punches foward. If anyone is hit, they move in a cutscene where he kicks his opponent in a well with a leg thrust while shouting "THIS IS POPSTARRRRRRRRRRRR!" * '''Sol' * Husk: '''A speedy tank with lots of moves, but seriously lacking on DPS. HP: 14 SP: 4 WS: 2 ** N: Basic punch with a shell. Holding it causes a flurry of punches ** N (Up): Uses a spring shell to jump upward and damage enemies above him. ** N (Down): Uses the drill shell, does constant damage to very close enemies. Charging makes it spin longer. ** Air: Summons a green shell and spins around horizontally with it. ** Air (Forward): Forward swing of his shell ** Air (Back): A jab backwards using his shell ** Air (Up): An upward kick. ** Air (Down): Uses drill shell downwards. ** Hold (Side): Husk's Shell charges from behind him to in front of him in the direction he is facing. ** Hold (Down): Husk jumps up lightly, and his shell on the ground beneath him spins rapidly. ** Hold (Up): Husk swings his shell over his head. ** Dash: Husk dashes and ducks into his shell and spins while quickly coming to a stop. ** Grab: Rides his shell upward high while holding the enemy, and jumps down to slam them into the ground. ** Counter: Husk holds a shell in front of him. The enemy hits the shell, doing no damage, and Husk swings back with it. ** Shield: Gets in a shell and protects himself. ** Roll: Ducks into his shell and dodges to left or right. ** Wa: Husk holds out his shell. ** FS: Summons a dragon shell. Is used the same as on Husk's page. * '''Calyx * Chompy (Obtained, like the other characters in Marysuelandia, by beating the extra Marysuelandia levels) * Decie * Kirben * cHOP ''(Obtained by playing as Chip through the entire main campaign. Unlocked with _)'' * _''' * '''Obsidan * Buldr * Metal Knight * Yellow Rockirby * Sapphire Rockirby * Cubist Rockirby * Intellectual Rockirby * Rockirby Jr. * Kirby of Star (Obtained, like the other characters of the Medieval AU, by beating the extra Medieval AU levels) * Keeby of Star * Dr. Healmore of Dream Kingdom * ??? (Beam Mage) * Aurorus * Erik Bloodheart * Ana Bloodheart * Emperor Dedede * Admiral Bandana Waddle Dee * Sir Meta Knight * Queen Ripple * Warlord '''Leo * * '''Aith * Midnight * Eclipse ''' * '''Mecha Kirby * Psy * Leon & Fyra (They got deleted in the RP, and they are bonus characters, only unlockable by beating The Arena with all characters) * Mildly Traumatized Kirby ''(Ultra secret character, unlocked by beating the True Arena with all characters.)'' This character is pitifully weak by itself, but in boss battles, he gains a series of complicated tricks that will leave a mark. And if everything fails, his Final Smash is unique and powerful. HP 13 SP 4 WA 4. Puff. ** N: Mildly flops over. This does one damage, but has good invincibiity frames, and can be used to knock away an enemy. ** Wa: a weak punch, no damage, usable only to break blocks. ** (In boss battles, Mildly recieves new attacks. All the following attacks are exclusive to this.) ** Fw: A Shotzo comes out of the ground and shoots foward. ** Dwn: A Dekabu falls in front of him. A powerful attack, but can hurt Mildly if he walks into it. ** Hold: Mildly's entire bunker pops out, he hides into it. This works like Stone's Down Air. ** Air: A Pluid is shot foward. It has it's own A.I. and tackles the enemy. Dies after getting hit thrice. ** FS: Mildly assumes it's true form, a gigantic Scarfy. It's controlled like Pikachu's Volt Tackle, and pressing the attack button causes a explosion that doesn't harm him. * Nova (FC): A character with ultra-quick but very weak attacks. A unique ability of hers allows her to charge ANY attack (bar her FS) for up to one second, and they have not only just increased power, but they may act differently, too. This is only applied if the charge has taken one second or more, though. This character is vicious in the right hands but is very hard to learn and play well. HP 15 SP 3 WA 2. Jet. ** EVERYTHING IS A HOLD ATTACK. EVERYTHING. 'While charging something in the air, Nova's speed, both horizontal and vertical, is halved. *** Just not her FS. ** N: A quick slash with two Wing Blades. Charging it results in a flurry of slashes, like Sword's Multi Slash attack. ** Air: Spins around with her Wing Blades spinning faster, hitting multiple times. Charging it results in a thing similar to Mario's Star Spin from ''Super Mario Galaxy. ** Wa: Nova creates an electric field around her, hitting multiple times. When charged, the field explodes on the final hit. ** Counter +: Nova puts the Wing Blades up to her face, with the bases tilting inwards. If an attack is successfully countered, then she unleashes a blow that does 1.25X the amount of damage the original attack did. When charged, that amount can rise to 1.5X, but if the opponent is fast enough, they can get out of the way. ** Dash +: Nova makes her Wing Blades into a cone shape and drills forwards, hitting multiple times. When charged, the speed of the drill increases. This can go off ledges, falling somewhat slowly if it does. ** Sd: A simple sideways slash. When charged, this becomes a full-on punch that is one of her strongest attacks. ** Dwn: An attack that covers the area around her feet. Nova spins the Wing Blades in a circle around her feet. When charged, it is like Ness's Down Smash from the Super Smash Bros. ''series. ** Air Fw: A kicking attack. She kicks upwards and then brings her foot in front of her, kicking to the side. When charged, this attack turns into a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. ** Up: Spins the Wing Blades above her, hitting multiple times. When charged, the Wing Blades slash above Nova quickly, dealing a lot of knockback. ** FS: Nova uses Cosmic Leech, her most fatal attack in the moveset. It works like Meta Knight's Galaxia Darkness in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but it replenishes up to half of Nova's health as well. This cannot be charged and is rather weak by Final Smash standards. * '''W-Puff * Sanic Doo Jackson (SDJ): 'The fastest character in the game, being an incredibly agile glass cannon. His attacks may be weak, but they are among the fastest of any character's moves. HP 10 SP 5 WA 5. Helper. ** N: A super-quick Beam Whip using SDJ's Sanic Beams. (BTW the Sanic Beams are just Sanic's face.) ** Air: Beam's aerial dash attack, though much faster and weaker. ** Wa: Fires four Sanic Beams in either vertical and horizontal or diagonal directions. Again, very fast but weak. ** Hold: Just Beam's charge attack, but it fires two Power Sanic Beams in rapid succession. This is the strongest attack in his arsenal. ** Dash +: SDJ launches forwards, surrounding himself with Sanic Beams. ** Sd: A slap across the face sideways Beam Whip with the Sanic Beams. AGAIN, very fast but weak. ** Dwn: Kirby's slide. Nothing too special. ** Air Fw: Slams the Sanic Beams onto the enemy, sending them downwards. The second strongest attack, but not much stronger than the others that are fast and weak. ** Up: Fires a few Sanic Beams upwards. ** FS: SDJ unleashes HUGE Sanic Beams that bounce around, rebounding off of kill zones, terrain, and even other characters! * [[Renae|'Renae]] * Biodox * Deimos * Starry (The new one) * Phobos * Zip * Tsuki * KDee (The new one) * Minty * Typh * Caterva (New one) * Legia (New one) * Miraculon (New one) * Loretta (New one) * Professor Stark Category:Kirby RP Category:Fanon game Category:Kirby RP Gaiden Category:Fighting Game Category:Armorchompy